Destins Brisés XII : Scarabée
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rita Skeeter n'est pas seulement une blonde vulgaire et d'un opportunisme révoltant. Elle a été la fille de quelqu'un, se pliant à tout pour satisfaire ses parents. Elle est aussi une mère, bien que peu de gens le sachent.


Disclaimer : Rita appartient à **JKR**, sinon, on en parlerait plus dans la saga. Bien sûr, je ne touche pas une noise sur ce que j'écris. Et le titre est un proverbe tanzanien.

* * *

**S'IL SAIT SE FAIRE OUBLIER, LE SCARABÉE POURRA MANGER**

Quand elle était enfant, Rita Abigail Skeeter vivait dans un grand manoir de la proche banlieue londonienne. Il y avait un grand jardin, parfaitement entretenu par sa mère et les elfes de maison employés par la famille et le petit château était d'un joli jaune pâle qui s'intégrait à merveille dans le paysage. La cuisine embaumait toujours la senteur d'un plat riche et appétissant – un plat à manger en famille, avec des rires et de la joie. La petite Rita possédait une chambre de taille confortable, décorée avec goût et elle y trouvait tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver – du balai dernier cri à la machine à écrire ancienne.

Ce luxe et ce perfectionnement poussé à l'extrême cachaient cependant la distance maintenue entre ses parents, et la déception suscitée par la naissance de leur unique fille. Des parents qui vivaient des vies séparés, s'évitant la plupart du temps, se disputant les rares fois où ils se voyaient. Et au milieu de tout cela, personne ne voyait l'adorable gamine aux boucles brunes, élevée par les elfes de maison et qui appelait ses parents par leurs prénoms.

Il aurait été préférable que Ruth mit au monde un garçon, pour en faire un héritier, mais ce fut une fille, la petite Rita. Un héritier aurait parfaitement desservi les desseins de Dewey, homme d'affaire qui aurait été ravi de confier son empire à ce garçon brillant et charmant. Mais sa fille ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux, et n'aurait pu, de son avis, maintenir le patrimoine familial. Même si l'enfant était intelligente, exceptionnellement vive et plutôt jolie, elle n'était qu'une fille, et dans le monde des Sangs-Purs, une fille est à peine plus estimée qu'un Né-Moldu.

Alors, pendant que Rita jouait seule avec ses poupées, dans sa chambre trop froide, ses parents se disputaient, hurlant des insanités et se renvoyant la faiblesse d'avoir fait une héritière. L'enfant les entendait bien sûr, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait. Un scarabée, voilà tout ce qu'elle avait retenu des régulières disputes parentales. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'un scarabée, un simple insecte à écraser. Et avec toute sa détermination de petite fille, elle leur montrerait que les insectes ne se laissaient pas tuer aussi facilement.

Elle se laissa boucler les cheveux pour en faire ces boucles qualifiées d'anglaises et qui faisaient terriblement vieux jeu. Elle se montra docile quand sa mère continua de choisir ses vêtements, alors même qu'elle allait entrer en sixième année. Elle ne manqua pas d'entrer à Serpentard, comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte. Elle acquiesçait aux idées de pureté du sang. Mais uniquement quand elle se trouvait devant ses parents. La fillette modèle s'éclipsait pour laisser la place à une jeune contestataire rusée et trop intelligente.

Dès que ses parents se détournaient, elle s'attachait les cheveux en un chignon lâche bien plus pratique pour courir avec ses cousins. Elle empruntait des mini-jupes et des escarpins à hauts talons à des amies aux parents moins à cheval sur les principes et courrait les bals et les garçons célibataires. Et elle réfutait les théories si chères à ses géniteurs sur les vertus du sang.

Elle fut une excellente élève, parce que ses parents exigeaient le meilleur d'elle. Ils rêvaient d'études longues et compliquées, en droit ou en médicomagie. Ils l'imaginaient entreprendre une campagne afin de briguer le poste de Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'était qu'une fille, mais il fallait qu'elle garde l'honneur de la maisonnée.

Cependant, elle s'allia avec cet empoté de Xénophilius Lovegood pour fonder un journal au sein de Poudlard. Ce crétin était tellement dans la lune qu'il ne s'apercevait pas que ses articles à elle colportaient des rumeurs douteuses et que sa plume acérée brisait bien des cœurs. Elle s'était découverte une passion pour la divulgation des secrets après avoir trouvé cette chère Dolores dans une position plus que compromettante avec leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A peine sortie de Poudlard, première de sa promotion bien évidemment, elle se fit engager à Sorcière Hebdo. Quand sa mère fulmina en disant que ce torchon n'était qu'un ramassis de balivernes pour les ménagères, Rita dut se retenir pour ne pas hocher la tête. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Ruth, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour commencer dans le cercle fermé des chroniqueurs mondains.

Cette incartade au programme parental se conclut par un bannissement pur et simple, mais en bonne Serpentarde, elle s'en accommoda. Avec son maigre salaire, elle loua une chambre de bonne, à peine assez grande pour un elfe de maison, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle économisait sur tout, du loyer à la nourriture en passant par son matériel de journaliste – heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à emmener sa merveilleuse machine à écrire.

Adulte, elle ne trônait pas au bras d'un Sang-Pur méprisant, dans un manoir extraordinaire. Elle vivait de crackers dans une chambre trop petite, aux murs noirs et au matelas plein de tiques.

Mais son métier la satisfaisait. Elle s'amusait, inventant des faits quand les actes ne suffisaient pas. Qu'importe, seules les rumeurs néfaste intéressaient son public. Qui s'intéresserait à un Ministre trop propre sur lui ? Toute personne normale préfèrerait, à son sens, lire l'étalage des secrets les plus noirs !

Elle se faisait connaître, et sa popularité lui payait un plus bel appartement. Elle vivait désormais à Picadilly Circus et pouvait observer de son salon le ballet incessant des automobilistes moldus. Quant elle n'écrivait pas, elle ne se laissait pas de les regarder, invisible à leurs yeux animaux uniquement préoccupés par la meilleure façon d'arriver à l'heure pour le dîner. C'est en les examinant de loin que naquit une idée profonde en elle. Si elle pouvait contempler de près les célébrités dont ses lectrices raffolaient et sans se faire voir, elle aurait un passeport pour la gloire. Une carrière brillante, l'Angleterre à ses pieds pour lire son prochain article, des sorciers impatients de savoir qui verrait se briser ses ambitions.

Elle s'approcha alors du responsable des Animagus à Londres. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, encore beau malgré les rides et les années qui se marquaient sur son visage. Un Poufsouffle gentil et attentionné, qui pensait à la Saint-Valentin et à son anniversaire. Sept ans de vie commune, et un adorable petit garçon. Il n'avait pas été dur de le séduire et de s'inviter chez lui. Elle avait dû user de sa ruse pour le convaincre de lui enseigner l'art de la Métamorphose animale. Oh, bien sur, elle y était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas autant travaillée pendant toutes ces années pour échouer ainsi. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle se transforma en scarabée, un petit insecte inoffensif, parfait pour que personne ne la remarque.

Elle n'avoua jamais à Edmund son véritable travail, et elle cacha également la vérité à son fils, se travestissant pour fouiner dans la vie des gens. Elle cacha ses courts cheveux bruns, coupés le jour de son indépendance, sous une perruque blonde, posa des lunettes en fausses écailles sur son nez et s'habilla d'une manière vulgaire très différente de ses robes de femme d'intérieur.

Son cher petit Adrian avait hérité de sa ruse et de son intelligence, ce qui lui offrit un aller simple pour Serpentard, mais il ne réussit jamais à découvrir le secret de sa mère bien qu'il ait cherché pendant des années à savoir comment elle se procurait un salaire aussi important. Son enfant vivrait dans une famille qui l'aimerait et ne serait pas honteuse, elle se l'était promis. Et bien que son père soit mort l'année de ses quatre ans, son fils fut parfaitement heureux.

C'était l'une des rares choses qu'elle avait réussi. Ce satané Potter, et sa satané amie Je-sais-tout-avec-mes-cheveux-broussailleux l'avaient bien eue à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait passé quelques heures difficiles dans ce pot de verre, avant qu'enfin la braillarde Gryffondor ne la relâche, lui faisant promettre de ne plus répandre son venin à tort et à travers. Or, Rita avait beau être une Serpentarde, elle n'avait qu'une parole, et elle respecta sa promesse, bien que ce fut à contre-cœur.

Le jeune Potter se racheta l'année suivante, en lui offrant cette interview exclusive et géniale, qui allait faire bondir le Ministère et remonter sa côte de popularité auprès des ménagères. Elle dut retravailler avec ce doux dingue de Xenophilius, mais les retombées de son article lui faisaient oublier les légers désagréments auxquels elle dut consentir.

Elle suivit la guerre de loin, tentant d'empêcher son fils de rejoindre les suivants de Dumbledore. Mais Adrian avait le cœur tendre et il s'enrôla malgré elle, suivant la tolérance enseignée par ses parents sur la pureté du sang. Elle n'osait rien écrire pendant cette période, parce qu'elle ignorait qui était Mangemort et qu'elle savait que si elle répandait des mensonges sur l'un d'eux, Azkaban serait un endroit qui lui paraîtrait chaleureux et familier face aux punitions qu'elle subirait – elle était dans la même année que cette cinglée de Bellatrix Black, et elle savait à quel point son ancienne camarade pouvait être cruelle.

Le gosse Potter, qu'elle trouvait plutôt beau garçon – la benjamine Weasley avait de la chance de lui avoir mis le grappin dessus – avait vaincu, et elle put reprendre une vie plus sereine. Sa langue de vipère, mise au repos forcé, s'en donna à cœur joie pour enfoncer tous les complices de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il y avait toujours cette stupide promesse faite à la gamine Granger, qui avait échouée Merlin seul savait pourquoi chez les naïfs Gryffondor au lieu des tortueux Serpentard.

Elle ne pouvait plus écrire de la pointe acérée de sa plume, et elle prit une retraite anticipée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait un bon pécule qui l'attendait à Gringotts. Il était temps de laisser la jeune génération prendre sa place et s'y épanouir. Après tout, elle allait bientôt devenir grand-mère et elle savait que son petit-enfant grandirait dans un monde en paix. Il n'y avait plus qu'à corrompre le gamin, et celui-ci deviendrait encore plus doué qu'elle. Et Skeeter, son nom de jeune fille qui incarnait autrefois la puissance serait parfaits pour un chroniqueur mondain apte à déterrer les secrets les plus intéressants.


End file.
